Someone Like You
by Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson
Summary: Un amor que se rompió por una noche de excesos, malas decisiones y una... ¿traición? Dejando a más de uno herido ¿Se podrá reconstruir el destino quebrado hace siete años? Two-Shot. Inspirado en la canción "Someone like you" by Adele
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno este es un Two-shot que hace bastante tiempo que lo tengo dando vuelta en mi cabeza y ya era hora de quitarme las espinita . **

**Este primer shot es bastante corto, pero su propósito es mas o menos introductorio para lo que viene siendo el segundo shot. Ahí estará lo bueno de este asunto. **

**Obviamente recomiendo escuchar "Someone like you" by Adele que fue la canción que me inspiró mientras leen. **

**Beteado por Isa Traductora Ffad. (Muchas gracias por ayudarme con el sumary!) **

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la hermosa Meyer y solo el Two-Shot es mío. **

* * *

**~*Someone like you*~ **

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos y cada taconazo que resonaba en el suelo de madera hacía que mi estómago se revolviera.

¿Cómo lo voy a enfrentar? ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Aún no me habrá podido perdonar?

Después de tanto tiempo el siquiera pensar en verlo me hacía sentir enferma. De hecho la última vez que lo vi podría jurar que sería la última.

Y ahora volver a verlo y en estas circunstancias…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el pasamiento, pero me armé de valor y tomé una respiración profunda para tragarme las lágrimas que me había prometido no derramar por el error de hace años.

Una noche. Una sola maldita noche de excesos y errores pudo destruir el amor más puro y sincero que he conocido.

Entré por la puerta trasera de la iglesia, porque sabía que no sería bienvenida por él o por su familia, la que un día consideré mía también…

¡Basta Bella! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte por **él!** ¡Tienes que intentarlo una vez más o ya no habrá oportunidad!

Qué curioso es el destino, ¿no? Él fue el que me lo quitó, y después de tanto buscarlo para explicarme y tratar de que volviera a nosotros, nunca lo pude encontrar después de sus últimas y duras palabras para mí.

"_Adiós Isabella, ésta será la última vez que me veas. Te amé como a nadie, pero el engaño es algo que yo no puedo perdonar. Por más que te quieras explicar no te voy a escuchar, porque una traición, aunque sea adornada, sigue siendo una traición y… Eso de que me amas, lo siento, pero simplemente no lo puedo creer. Las zorras no aman…"_

Y ahora el destino se ríe de mí una vez más, al permitirme encontrarlo después de siete años gracias a una invitación que ni siquiera fue enviada para mí. Una invitación para su boda.

A su boda sin mí.

El aire de mis pulmones se quedó atorado en ellos cuando, al llegar hasta un pequeño cuarto detrás de la iglesia, lo primero que golpeó mis ojos fue la imagen del amor de mi vida vestido con su traje de novio esperando a que la hora de su boda llegara.

Porque sí, a pesar de todo estaba segura de que ese hombre de expresión melancólica que miraba por la ventana el bullicio de los invitados llegando, era el amor de mi vida. Y ahora me iba a escuchar.

Tenía que.

Seguía siendo hermoso. Pareciera que estos siete años ni siquiera hubieran pasado para él y seguía siendo el mismo chico de veinte años que me susurraba promesas y palabras de amor a la edad de dieciocho años.

—¿Isabella? —brinqué en mi lugar cuando lo escuché llamarme con voz llena de incredulidad. Tan concentrada había estado en recordar lo que alguna vez tuvimos, que no me di cuenta en qué momento había dejado de mirar hacia la ventana y se había percatado de mi presencia que, inconscientemente, se había posicionado justo en frente del marco de la puerta abierta de cuarto.

—Yo… —. La determinación y el discurso con el que me venía preparando desde hace una semana atrás parecieron esfumarse ante la intensidad de su mirada verde que alguna vez me había observado con adoración, pero que ahora solo podía encontrar en ella ira y confusión.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —volvió a hablar antes de que yo pudiera recuperar mi voz—. ¿No te quedó claro la última vez que nos vimos que esa era la última vez que te quería volver a ver? —. El desprecio que escupía su voz hacia mí, hizo que cerrara mis ojos ante la punzada de dolor que se instaló en mi pecho.

—Yo… Yo solo quería hablar contigo —dije con voz temblorosa y cerrando fuertemente mis puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo, luchando. Luchando por no derrumbarme. Iba a continuar, pero la carcajada cruel e irónica que salió de los labios de Edward me hizo volver a cerrar mi boca.

—¿Y qué quieres hablar conmigo, Isabella? ¿Quieres darme los detalles de cómo fue engañarme? ¿Quieres decirme cómo te reías de mí cuando te decía que te esperaría hasta que estuvieras lista y después ibas a revolcarte con Jacob? ¿O quieres decirme que estás de nuevo embarazada y por obra del Espíritu Santo ese niño también es mío? —. Me encogí ligeramente en mi lugar cuando a cada oración que salía de su dañina boca se acercaba a mí, hasta el punto en el que su intimidante estatura quedó justo en frente mío, haciendo que mi cuello quedara completamente en forma vertical para poder sostener su mirada llena de ira. Ira que ahora compartía la mía ante sus últimas palabras.

—¡¿Con qué derecho dices eso?! ¡¿Con qué derecho me juzgas?! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes nada porque eres un maldito orgulloso de mierda que no es capaz de escuchar y ver más allá de su verdad! —. La ira que nublaba mi cabeza fue tal, que me resultó imposible reprimir mis lágrimas, y con toda la fuerza que en ese momento tenía empujé su pecho, haciendo que apenas se moviera unos pocos centímetros.

De forma brusca limpié las lágrimas que se habían conseguido escapar de mis ojos y me detuve de darme la vuelta y abandonar toda esta ridícula idea, pero la imagen de Anthony me hizo permanecer en mi lugar.

—Tú realmente sí que eres estúpida, Isabella, en verdad que lo eres. ¿Con qué derecho digo lo que digo? ¿En serio eres tan cínica como para preguntar? Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos siempre te consideré una persona inteligente, pero ahora veo que realmente estaba equivocado. Solo alguien lo suficientemente idiota como tú se le ocurre enjaretarle un hijo a alguien con el que ni siquiera durmió. Porque Bellita, no sé si tus papis alguna vez te lo explicaron, pero para tener al bebé de alguien no se obtiene a base de besos y una que otra caricia por debajo de la ropa —su voz era tan cínica y llena de sarcasmo que juro que casi vomito.

—Si tan solo me escucharas… Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte… —mi voz ahora solo era un susurro y se notaba claramente la frustración y el cansancio.

—¿Y qué quieres explicarme? O será que tu brillante cabecita, la misma que tuvo la idea de querer hacerme responsable por tu bastardito, ahora va a maquillar la piel oscura del mocoso y le va a colocar lentes de contacto color verde y así ya no cabrá la menor duda de que ese niño es mío. ¡Oh, pero por favor no olvides la peluca! El cabello oscuro está muy lejos de parecer cobrizo —. El maldito idiota tuvo el descaro de en serio reír con diversión hasta el punto de tener que tomar con sus manos cada uno de sus costados.

—¡Que yo no me acosté con Jacob! —le grité entre lágrimas y la más grande de la impotencias, mientras observaba como su risa no quería desaparecer.

—Oh sí, y yo te quité la virginidad y te embaracé aquella noche que te besé y me atreví a meter mi lengua en tu boca —. Con su mano tuvo que retirar una lágrima de la comisura de sus ojos que había ocasionado su risa, y la burla jamás desapareció de sus palabras.

—¿Sabes qué? No importa. Ya encontraré a alguien como tú —limpié con determinación las lágrimas de mi rostro y me enderecé en mi lugar. Eso era todo. Mi tolerancia había llegado a su límite. No le pensaba mostrar la luz a aquel ciego que no quería mirar—. No deseo nada más que lo mejor que para ti y para Tanya —le dije, y me sorprendí a mí misma dándole una sonrisa sincera ante mis palabras.

Todo aquello no era mi culpa, y tal vez tampoco fuera la de él. Tal vez solo era la culpa del destino que decidió que por un mal entendido no debíamos estar juntos. Tal vez el corazón de Edward y él mismo debían estar con Tanya y por eso se negaba a escucharme. Si debiéramos estar juntos desde un principio, quizás nada de aquello habría pasado, o Edward me habría escuchado desde el primer día que me traté de explicar.

No puedo odiar a Edward por las cosas tan horribles que me ha dicho, pues tienen "fundamento" con su versión de la verdad, pero que puedan llegar a tener justificación no las detienen de herirme, mas no lo suficiente como para desear que el hombre que amo sea infeliz.

La risa o cualquier rastro de diversión desapareció del rostro de Edward ante mis palabras y su rostro obtuvo una expresión que me resultaba imposible de leer ante mi sonrisa. No lo comprende, pero tampoco quiero que lo haga. Ya no

—Solo… Solo te ruego que no me olvides —aproveché el estado de shock en el que se encontraba, y casi como si me acercara a un animal al que temía que en cualquier momento me mordería, me acerqué lo suficiente como para que mi mano alcanzara su rostro y coloqué delicadamente mi mano en su mejilla—. Ya sea de una forma agradable o con odio, pero por favor no me olvides. No te olvides de que alguna vez hubo una Isabella Swan en tu vida —mi voz salió entre una sonrisa llorosa. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero sin retirar mi mano de su rostro—. ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo aquella vez que me dijiste que el amor a veces dura, pero otras ocasiones duele —una lágrima escapó de la comisura de su ojo derecho y mí pulgar se apresuró a limpiarla con delicadeza—, y el de nosotros nos lastimó, mucho. Pero al fin y al cabo fue nuestro —otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y yo la limpié de igual manera con mi pulgar—. Yo te disculpo y espero que algún día tú me puedas llegar a disculpar de la misma manera. No comprendes por qué te disculpo, y ya no quiero que lo hagas. Ahora que lo pienso tal vez lo mejor es que jamás lo comprendas —retiré mi mano de su rostro y comencé a caminar hacia atrás rumbo a la puerta, aunque Edward aún seguía en la misma posición sin abrir sus ojos ni una sola vez. Me volteé para salir, por fin, por la puerta.

—Nuestro amor fue destinado a ser de aquellos que duelen, pero eso no impide que desee que hubiera sido de aquellos que duran —. Una fuerte mano me tomó por el ante brazo haciendo volverme de manera brusca. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de que sintiera los labios de Edward estrellarse con violencia contra los míos. Fue tanta mi sorpresa ante la reacción de Edward, que tardé unos segundos en reaccionar y comenzar a responder el beso con la misma violencia y urgencia que la de él.

Edward me tomó por la cintura y me elevó del suelo, haciendo que de forma instintiva llevara mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura y mis manos a cada lado de su cuello. Caminó a tientas conmigo entre sus brazos y sin jamás romper el beso o bajar la intensidad del mismo, escuché como cerraba de un portazo la puerta para luego sentir como me estrellaba contra ella.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario rompimos el beso con respiraciones trabajosas, pero lo labios de Edward jamás abandonaron mi piel, al enseguida dirigirse a atacar mi cuello; en donde estaba segura dejaría una marca por la intensidad de sus succiones. La mano de Edward, que no me tenía sujeta por la cintura, acarició mi pierna desde el tobillo hasta llegar a mi trasero debajo del vestido azul que llevaba y de ahí la retiró para continuar con su recorrido urgente por mi torso y pecho. Regresó sus labios a los míos y me besó de la misma manera salvaje que la vez anterior, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua de una forma que casi hace que me desmaye por lo intenso de cada uno de sus besos y caricias.

—¿Edward? ¿En qué demonios estás pensando, hermano? ¡Ya es la hora de tu maldita boda y tú aún no te dignas a salir! —escuché la voz que reconocí de inmediato como Emmett, el mejor amigo de Edward, llamándolo y golpeando la puerta en la que yo aún me encontraba recargada, pero el beso había cesado por completo y ahora los dos solo permanecíamos con las frentes recargadas en la otra y con la respiración entrecortada.

—Dame un minuto, Emmett, en seguida voy —habló mientras me bajaba, y solo alcancé a escuchar como Emmett se retiraba refunfuñando por lo bajo y diciendo cosas como "Como quieras".

Edward llevó una de sus manos a mi rostro y colocó un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

—Yo también habría querido que fuera de aquellos que duran —esta vez no había odio en sus palabras, solo tristeza. Besó mi frente exactamente de la misma manera en la que solía hacerlo años atrás—. Y jamás podría olvidar que alguna vez hubo una Isabella Swan en mi vida —fue lo último que me dijo antes que saliera por la puerta.

Rumbo a su boda.

A su boda sin mí.

.

.

.

**Edward POV.**

—¡Como quieras Tanya! —grité antes de azotar la puerta de nuestro cuarto. Era increíble como peleábamos con apenas 6 meses de casados. Ahora comenzaba a creer que haberme casado con Tanya había sido un error.

No. No solo lo creía, estaba seguro de que había sido un error.

Nunca amé a Tanya, solo la amó mi orgullo herido y mi necesidad de mostrarme a mí mismo de que podía olvidar a Bella. El pensamiento de Bella y que al momento de cerrar los ojos lo primero que se me viniera a la mente fueran esos enormes ojos chocolate y rostro de porcelana, me hizo gritar de frustración. ¡Maldita bruja! ¡¿Por qué a pesar de que me engañó y me hizo todo lo que me hizo no la puedo olvidarla!? ¡¿Por qué no puedo odiarla como se merece?! La misma rabia de la que estaba siendo preso me hizo golpear con fuerza nuestro closet. La patada fue tan fuerte que tuve que retroceder porque una de las cajas que se encontraban en la parte superior cayó de forma estrepitosa, haciendo que todo su contenido cayera al suelo.

—¡Mierda! —grité molesto y agachándome al mismo tiempo para poder recoger los sombreros, bufandas y demás cosas que cayeron. Mi molestia incrementó cuando noté un puñado de cartas regadas por todos lados.

Cartas de Bella.

Uno de sus muchos intentos inútiles de contactarse conmigo durante años para "explicarse", pero no había nada que explicar. Ella me había engañado y punto. Todo estaba claro, por eso ni me había tomado la molestia de leerlas.

Uno de los sobres más gruesos se abrió con la caída y al momento de recoger lo que parecía ser una foto que estaba boca bajo —que estaba decidido a meter sin pensarlo dos veces— me detuve de manera abrupta cuando la volteé para regresarla a su sobre.

¿Qué demonios hacía Bella con una foto mía de niño?

Comencé a mirar con detenimiento la imagen del niño que aparentemente tenía unos cinco años, y era obvio que era yo. Su cabello era cobrizo, sus ojos tan verdes y exactamente con la misma pizca de azul que los míos; los rasgos de su rostro eran exactamente como los míos pero obviamente aniñados. Aunque… su ropa era como la de los niños de este tiempo, usando una playera de un equipo de fútbol.

Yo estoy seguro de que jamás estuve en algún equipo de pequeño...

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente cuando también me di cuenta que la calidad de la foto era una en la que en el tiempo que yo tenía esa edad, habría resultado imposible de obtener.

Con los latidos de mi corazón, ahora lo suficientemente fuertes como para resonar en mi cabeza, estiré la mano como un poseso hacia el sobre. Dentro de éste encontré más fotos del mismo niño y en dos de ellas se encontraba con Bella.

Un dolor aplastante se instaló en mi pecho y sentí como mis ojos se comenzaban a aguar cuando noté que una de las imágenes en donde se encontraba el pequeño en versión bebé en los brazos de Bella, tenía algo escrito al reverso.

"Anthony Edward Cullen Swan"

Leí en voz alta mientas miraba como mis lágrimas mojaban la imagen.

—Oh Dios… ¿Qué he hecho…?

* * *

**Hemmm... sip. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren saber que pasará? ¿Creen que vale la pena el siguiente shot? **

**¿Los irá a buscar? ;)**

**Recuerden que este Shot es pequeño porque es básicamente introductorio para el segundo Shot. Lo bueno viene en el siguiente ;)**

**Oh! y casi se me olvida. Con migo el final feliz es 100% seguro :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola después de mil años aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este two-shot y espero que les guste (Tal vez quieran volver a leer la primera parte) **

**Dividí este segundo Shot en secciones con las canciones de Adele que me parecieron apropiadas para cada "sección" de esta segunda parte y si gustan pueden escuchar la canción correspondiente. **

**Twlight pertenecen a la hermosa Meyer y la trama es mía. **

**Beteado por Diiana ElizaBeth** **(Beta FFAD)**

* * *

**~*Someone Like You*~**

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me, it isn't over yet..._

_Odio aparecer de la nada sin ser invitada, Pero yo no podía permanecer lejos, no pude luchar contra esto, Tenía la esperanza de que vieras mi cara, Y recordaras que para mi no se ha terminado aun... _

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

_Idiota_.

Esa era la única palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Idiota.

Eso es lo que soy.

Pero a pesar de que ahora estaba prácticamente seguro de que ese niño era mío al ser una copia al carboncillo de mí mismo, simplemente no llegaba a comprender.

¿Cómo era posible? Era la pregunta que llevaba haciéndome a mí mismo desde hace tres meses.

Ese niño tenía que ser mío. Todo en él lo gritaba. Incluso viendo las demás fotos que se encontraban en el sobre, me percaté que tenía el mismo lunar en la parte trasera de la nuca que mi padre y yo compartíamos.

Me sentía perdido. Completamente confundido y perdido, pero sobre todo me encontraba arrepentido.

Estos últimos meses, desde que me enteré de la existencia de Anthony, no he podido dormir prácticamente nada. Cada que cierro los ojos, me persigue la imagen de una joven Bella, de apenas dieciocho años, llorando y rogando que la escuchara, mientras me aseguraba que estaba esperando un bebé mío. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cada que recuerdo lo duro y cruel que fui con ella al sentirme engañado. ¡Pero es que nada tiene sentido! ¡Nada! Yo sé que fui desconsiderado y cruel con ella, y de eso me arrepiento, pero entonces… ¡¿Cómo carajos ocurrieron las cosas?! ¿Cómo es posible que ella tenga un hijo mío, si ni siquiera tuvimos relaciones?

Aún recuerdo perfectamente, como en un momento de calentura, me vi obligado a parar cuando ella avergonzada, me aseguró que no tenía experiencia. Eso fue una de las cosas que más me lastimó. Me sentí completamente humillado cuando yo como un tonto, le prometí que la esperaría porque la amaba tanto, que eso realmente no era algo importante mientras sencillamente pudiera estar con ella. Pero eso solo me hace sentir aún más frustración, pensar en eso no me lleva a ninguna respuesta, solo a más preguntas. Ella aseguraba no tener experiencia y nunca se acostó conmigo, pero aun así, hay múltiples fotos de un pequeño tan parecido a mí, hasta el punto de que lo confundí conmigo mismo, e incluso lleva mi apellido. En este punto, mi frustración era tal, que estaba seriamente considerando la existencia de un hermano gemelo no reconocido, y con él fue con el que Bella en realidad me engañó. _¡Por Dios, no seas ridículo! ¡Sé un hombre y lee esas malditas cartas! ¡Ahí seguramente obtendrás tu tan "deseada" respuesta! _, me dijo esa molesta vocecita que me venía atormentado desde hace tiempo. Y la verdad es que yo era consciente de que lo más seguro era que sí, con una de las múltiples cartas, mis dudas se resolverían.

Pero tenía miedo.

Algo dentro de mí, se retorcía con temor cada que tomaba alguno de los otros sobres. Algo me decía que la respuesta a mis preguntas, no sería una que me gustaría en absoluto.

No comprendo cómo nada de esta situación podía ser posible. Y cada vez me resultaban menos tolerables los recuerdos que me acechaban.

_**-*Flash Back***_**-**

_Mi corazón latía desbocado, cada que la sensación de la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rozaba con la yema mis dedos, que llevaba dentro de mi saco. _

_Estúpidamente, revisé el aspecto de mi cabello sin remedio en el cristal que se encontraba en el local, fuera del complejo de apartamentos en donde vivía Bella._

_Hoy era una noche especial._

_Hoy le pediría que se casara conmigo._

_No era ingenuo y sabía que los dos aún éramos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos, sobre todo ella, que apenas tenía dieciocho, pero no podía esperar a ver un anillo de compromiso adornando su dedo. Mi propuesta no era inmediata, pero la simple certeza de que en algún día sería la señora Cullen, me llenaba de felicidad y orgullo. No había nada en este mundo que quisiera más que a ella. Para siempre. _

_Llegué a la puerta de su apartamento y no me molesté en tocar la puerta, pues ella me había proporcionado mi propio juego de llaves. Además, la cena era sorpresa, ella no tenía siquiera idea de que saldríamos. Mucho menos de que hoy me le propondría. La perspectiva de la sorpresa, llenó mi cuerpo de euforia y expectación. _

—_Bella, no tienes otra opción, en cualquier momento se te notará. Tienes que decírselo a Edward. —Me detuve abruptamente a la mitad del camino que llevaba a su cuarto, cuando escuché la voz de Jacob, "el mejor amigo" de Bella hablar desde la habitación. ¿Qué carajos hacía ese chucho en el cuarto de mi Bella? ¿Y qué era eso que me tenía que decir? _

—_No, Jacob, no puedo. Esto lo destrozaría. —Escuché a mi ángel decir en medio de sollozos. Quería correr y encerrarla entre mis brazos y consolarla, pero mi curiosidad pudo más y me mantuve en la entrada de la puerta entre abierta, ansioso de descubrir qué era eso que Bella tanto temía decirme._

— _Bella, ¡¿cómo puedes siquiera tener consideración con ese maldito?! ¡Él te vi…!_

— _¡Cállate, Jacob! ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra utilizar esa palabra! —Mis manos se volvieron puños cuando el chucho habló sobre mí. Tomé una profunda respiración para calmarme y continué escuchando a mi ángel cuando lo interrumpió furiosa._

— _¿Duele verdad, Bella? ¿Duele escuchar la verdad, no es así? ¡Porque tú sabes qué lo que estoy diciendo, es cierto! ¡No importa cuánto quieras disfrazar las cosas! ¡Lo que pasó esa noche, pasó, aunque le temas a la palabra, no lo hace menos real! —Ahora el llanto de Bella era desconsolado y necesité todas mis fuerzas para no salir a confortarla. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber de qué era de lo que estaban hablando, y por lo que había podido escuchar, esta sería mi única oportunidad, pues Bella al parecer se negaba a decirme. _

—_No-no pu-puedo Ja-Jacob, no sé co-cómo decírselo sin la-lastimarlo. —Ahora la voz de mi Bella, era prácticamente indescifrable por los fuertes sollozos que salían de su pecho y hacían su voz entrecortada. _

— _¡Deja de pensar un minuto en lo que ese idiota pueda sentir y piensa en ti misma! ¡Si le duele enterarse de la verdad, solo será porque se lo merece! ¡Bella, él tiene que saber que estás embarazada! —Todo el aire abandonó mis pulmones y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas solo unos segundos, para después ser remplazadas por una rabia que no sabía que era capaz de sentir._

_Aún recuerdo perfectamente ese día, como el día que todo mi mundo se vino abajo. _

_**-*Fin de Flash Back***_**-**

_._

_._

_._

—Solo firme aquí —dijo el abogado, señalando una línea al final de la hoja—. Y aquí. —Señaló otra línea en una hoja diferente—. Y estarán oficialmente divorciados. —Sin dudar un solo momento, ni dejándome conmover ni un poco por el llanto de Tanya, firmé en los dos lugares. Ahora era oficial. Ahora era libre. Me había costado prácticamente cuatro meses conseguir el maldito divorcio, por parte de mi "encantadora" esposa. Todo había sido relativamente sencillo, pues no había niños de por medio y había sido suficientemente precavido, para proteger mis bienes antes de casarme con Tanya. Ahora que lo pienso, es bastante triste el hecho de que se me ocurriera tomar todas las precauciones en caso de divorcio. Prácticamente, lo di por hecho antes de siquiera casarnos.

Pero ahora, era una necesidad.

Debía ser un hombre libre si planeaba tener a mi hijo en mi vida y más importante, debía ser libre si quería a Bella en mi vida de nuevo.

Los tenía que recuperar. Aún no sabía cómo lo conseguiría, pero estaba determinado a recuperar lo que por estupidez, jamás debí de haber perdido.

.

.

.

Miré hacia la ventana del avión, que en tan solo dos horas más aterrizaría en Seattle, y me dije a mí mismo que no podía prolongar más la lectura de la carta que ahora estaba visiblemente maltratada por la ansiedad con la que la estaba tratando. No sabría responder con exactitud por qué en medio de las múltiples cartas que Bella me envió, había escogido precisamente esta, lo único que sabía, es que estaba seguro que aquí encontraría mis respuestas.

Solté todo el aire que mis pulmones sostuvieron durante unos segundos en una exhalación temblorosa, y pasé con ansiedad mi mano por entre mis cabellos antes de abrir por fin la última carta que Bella me mandó hace más o menos tres años atrás.

_15 de Febrero del 2009. _

_Hola, Edward. _

_No me desgastaré en esta ocasión en disculpas que con el tiempo he aprendido que no me corresponden por completo a mí, ni en saludos amorosos que sé que nunca contestarás. Solo quiero que sepas la verdad. Créeme cuando te digo, que esta es la última forma en la que me hubiera gustado que te enteraras, (ni siquiera estoy segura de que leerás esto) pero tu falta de interés en contactarte conmigo sin importar el medio que utilice, no me ha dejado ninguna otra alternativa._

_Comenzaré este incómodo relato, con la noticia de que hoy es un día especial. El más especial de mi vida. Hoy, hace cuatro años, di a luz a mi bebé. Nuestro bebé. _

_Puede que para este punto de la carta hayas parado de leer después de esa afirmación, al parecer tan imposible y tonta, pero lo único que puedo decir a mi favor, es que es cierta. Tu más grande arma para creerme loca e ignorar mis explicaciones, es el hecho de que tú y yo nunca dormimos juntos y por consiguiente, no había manera de que hubiéramos concebido un hijo, pero ahí es en donde tú te equivocas. Tú y yo, sí estuvimos juntos. ¿Te parece imposible? ¿Te parece irreal? Pues para mí, que me he tenido que enfrentar con las consecuencias de esa noche tuya de excesos, me parece más que real. No me mal interpretes, Anthony es lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, pero te mentiría si te dijera que no ha sido duro y todo un reto el salir adelante con nuestro hijo, y enfrentarme a un montón de personas que en su momento lo único que supieron hacer fue juzgarme. Sin divagar más, iré directo al grano y sin saber realmente la forma "adecuada" o la "mejor" para hacerlo, simplemente lo diré._

_Yo sé que no puedes recordar la noche de la concepción de Anthony y en cierta forma estoy agradecida por eso, pero estoy segura de que puedes recordar aquella noche que a regañadientes accediste ir a la fiesta de soltero de tu primo James, ¿no es así? Tal vez no la noche en sí, ni los acontecimientos durante la fiesta, pero sí el hecho de haber ido. Tú nunca habías sido la clase de hombre que le gustara ir de fiesta, ni mucho menos tomar, pero esa noche lo hiciste, tomaste tanto hasta el punto de no actuar como tú, tú real. Aquella noche, fue en la que concebimos a Anthony…_

Arrugué la carta si poder continuar, mientras silenciosos y dolorosos sollozos salían de mi pecho al sospechar exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía Bella con las pistas que me había dado hasta ahora. _"No. No, no, no". "No puede ser",_ repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Ya no quería leer, ya no quería abrir esa carta y darme cuenta que al final de la lectura era un monstruo, pero tenía que. No tenía opción, lo mínimo que le debía a Bella, era leer su verdad por más dolorosa que esta me resultara. Sin realmente querer hacerlo, volví a estirar la carta abriéndola y reanudando mi lectura.

_No puedo decir que esa noche esté dentro de mi top favorito, pero el fruto de ella, me llevó a la que está en primer lugar. Esa noche, después de regresar de la fiesta de James, no regresaste a tu apartamento como tú lo crees al haber despertado ahí, antes de eso fuiste al mío y no hace falta explicar que pudiste entrar sin ningún problema gracias a tu propio juego de llaves. No me gusta la palabra violación y nunca la he usado para describir lo que pasó en esa noche. Para violar a alguien se tiene que hacerlo sin el menor consentimiento de la persona y si bien, no negaré que en un momento traté de impedirlo al saber que no sabías lo que hacías y jamás te perdonarías a ti mismo, se puede decir que en esa noche hubo consentimiento de mi parte, o más bien el intenso sentimiento de reusarme a que esa noche en la que nos uniríamos por primera vez, se pudiera clasificar por medio de una palabra tan espantosa como lo es la violación. El amor que estoy segura tú y yo nos profesábamos, era tan grande que sin importar las circunstancias en la que estuviéramos por primera vez juntos, no podía ser del todo malo. Nuestra unión no fue placentera, no fue cómoda, pero al menos te daré la tranquilidad de que no fue dolorosa._

_Pero lo único que sí te pido, es una disculpa una vez más sin poder evitarlo, es por el hecho de no habértelo dicho ese mismo día. Una vez todo hubo terminado, mis ojos pesaban tanto que se me hizo imposible el mantenerme despierta. Por la mañana, tú te habías ido y cuando te vi ese día más tarde, no tuve el valor para hacerlo. No tenía el valor para decirte lo que el alcohol te había llevado a hacer y mucho menos al ser el perfecto caballero que para esos tiempos solías ser._

_Jacob no se cansa de decirme que soy una tonta por tratar de que regreses a mí, a nosotros. Pero cada que veo la carita de nuestro hijo y sus perspicaces ojos tan parecidos a los tuyos mientras me sonríe, me doy cuenta de que lo que pasó esa noche, no podría considerarlo como algo del todo malo o algo que me gustaría que nunca hubiera pasado. No si eso evita que el pequeño que en este momento ha parado de colorear y me ha preguntado con sus preocupados ojitos verdes, por qué es que lloro mientras escribo, estuviera en mi vida. El mirarlo en este momento, me hace sentir la persona más egoísta del mundo al no compartir y ocultarte la existencia de un angelito tan especial como lo es Anthony. No me puedo negar a mí misma la posibilidad de estar con el único hombre que he amado y estoy segura siempre amaré, a Anthony la posibilidad de conocer y recibir el cariño del padre, por el que conforme crece, pregunta cada vez más, ni a ti el estar con él, por el efecto de un licor que te llevó a hacer cosas que de haber estado sobrio, jamás hubieras hecho._

_En este momento no se me ocurre nada más que decir, solo que nos permitas la oportunidad de juntos sanar y reconstruir aquello que hace años se rompió. De perdonar y trabajar en aquello que una noche de excesos rompió dejando a más de uno herido, y la principal víctima, fue Anthony, que no debería perder el cariño de su padre por sus errores y la omisión de su madre._

_Tuyos, Bella y Anthony._

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —Escuché la voz de la preocupada azafata, al escuchar mis ahora descontrolados y sonoros sollozos.

— ¡No! ¡No me encuentro bien! ¡¿Es que no lo ve?! —Moví la carta en el aire, como si ella entendiera de lo que estaba hablando—. ¡Todo fue mi maldita culpa! ¡Yo y mi soberbia a la hora de escuchar! ¡Y ahora lo más seguro es que ya sea demasiado tarde! ¡Tardé tres años en leer esta carta! Tal vez hace tres años, aún había esperanza para el monstruo que ahora sé que soy. —Solté la carta ya sin importarme, recargué mis codos en mis rodillas y tiré de mis cabellos con fuerza, cuando dejé caer mi cabeza para mirar el suelo del avión.

Ya era demasiado tarde, lo más seguro es que ni Bella, ni mi hijo me querrían ver, con toda razón después de tanto tiempo.

No… Por favor, no. Aún no puede ser demasiado tarde.

* * *

**~*Rolling In the Deep*~**

_The scars of your love remind me of us They keep me thinking that we almost had it all _

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless I can't help feeling We could have had it all..._

_Las cicatrices de tu amor, me recuerdan a nosotros. Me mantienen pensando que casi lo tubiemos todo _

_Las cicatrices de tu amor, me dejan sin aliento __No puedo dejar de sentir __Podríamos haberlo tenido todo ..._

* * *

_**Bella's POV.**_

_There's a fire starting in my heart (Hay un fuego comenzando en mi Corazón) _

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark (Alcanzando un punto de fiebre y me está sacando de la oscuridad) _

_Finally I can see you cristal clear (Finalmente puedo ver tu cristal claro) _

— _¡Vamos Anthony! ¡Acompaña a tu mamá a cantar! —le dije a mi hijo de ocho años, que se encontraba sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina esperando a que le sirviera sus panqueques, mientras cantaba con la cuchara de la masa como micrófono. Tony, al estar aún molesto según él, me rodó los ojos y fingió ignorarme mirando sus dedos, aunque yo podía ver sus labios fuertemente presionados al tratar de no sonreír—. Vamos, Tony, no puedes estar molesto por siempre por esto. —Probé, mientras tarareaba la canción que continuaba sonando en la radio._

_—Claro que puedo._

_—Claro que no._

_The scars of your love remind me of us (Las cicatrices de tu amor me recuerdan a nosotros)_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all (Me continúan recordando que casi lo tuvimos todo)_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless (Las cicatrices de tu amor, me dejan sin aliento) _

_I can't help feeling… (No puedo evitar sentir…)_

— ¡No mamá! ¡Por favor, no! —Tony salió disparado a carcajadas de su lugar, para tratar de evitar que cantara el coro largo. Ok, ok, tengo que admitir que no soy la mejor cantante, pero al menos conseguí mi objetivo. Tony al no conseguir el suyo, decidió que al no poder conmigo, se me uniría.

—No es para tanto, Tony. Mike no es tan malo. Solo será una cena y prometo que no tardaré. Me tendrás en casa antes de que me puedas extrañar —le dije, mientras nos recuperábamos de la buena sesión de karaoke entre carcajadas que acabábamos de tener. Se separó de mí y tiró de sus cabellos cobrizos, en un gesto tan parecido a Edward que asustaba en ocasiones.

— ¡Ese no es el punto, mamá! ¡Tú no tienes por qué salir con Mike o cualquier otro hombre! ¡¿Qué va a pasar cuando regrese mi papá?! —Sus ojitos color verde me miraban con enojo entre lágrimas, partiendo mi corazón.

—Amor… Tu papi no va a regresar, esta conversación la hemos tenido antes y creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto. Yo he estado sola durante todos estos años y Mike es un hombre bueno…

— ¡No me importa si es el mejor hombre del mundo! ¡Aun así no es mi papá! ¡Tú eres una mala mamá! ¡Tú no vas a esperar por mi papá y cuando vuelva, por tu culpa ya no nos querrá! —Dentro de su inocencia, no llegaba a comprender cuánto me lastimaban sus palabras y el hecho de que me llamara mala mamá, después de todo lo que había pasado para sacarlo adelante y tenerlo a mi lado, incluyendo enfrentarme una vez más al ogro de su padre justo el día de su boda, hizo que sin poder evitarlo el enojo viniera a mí. Cuando estaba a punto de reprenderlo, se escuchó resonar el timbre de la casa.

—Permítame un segundo, señorito, están tocando el timbre y lo más probable es que sea tu padre, que no se ha parado en nuestras vidas desde hace años, el que esté detrás de esa puerta. —Los ojos de Anthony se entrecerraron, mostrando que estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche al comprender que estaba siendo sarcástica. No queriendo quedarme a contemplarlo, salí de la cocina y a paso molesto caminé hacia la puerta. Abrí la puerta de manera algo brusca, pero era comprensible pues solo quería despachar rápido a la "adorable" persona, que había interrumpido nuestro "adorable" momento familiar.

Me quedé de piedra, cuando vi quién era el que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

Bueno… Al parecer resultó no ser del todo sarcasmo.

* * *

**~*He Won´t Go*~**

_'Cause he won't go, He can't do it on his own,If this ain't love then what is?We're willing to take the risk..._

_Porque él no se irá No puede hacerlo por si mismo Si esto no es amor, entonces ¿qué es?  
Estamos dispuestos a asumir el riesgo..._

* * *

— ¿E-Edward? —Aunque mi cuerpo estaba igual de quieto que una estatua, mi boca fue capaz de vocalizar.

—Hola, Bella —dijo incómodo y rascando la parte trasera de su nuca.

— ¡Papá! —Se escuchó la voz entusiasmada de Anthony gritar, antes de que su pequeño cuerpo colisionara en un fuerte abrazo sobre el de Edward. Eso fue suficiente para que todo se volviera negro.

.

.

.

— ¡Mira, papá! Sus ojos se abrieron, ¡ya se despertó! —Escuchaba en algún lugar la voz emocionada de mi pequeño decirle a su papá… ¡A su papá! El solo pensamiento me hizo pararme de golpe, sin importar que todo el mundo se me moviera ante la acción tan brusca.

—Por favor, siéntate Bella, aún estás muy débil y aturdida por tu desmayo. —Sentí como unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me colocaba con cuidado sobre el sillón de la sala.

—Sí, mamá, hazle caso a mi papá. ¿Sabías que él es doctor en Londres? No sé en dónde está eso, pero suena importante.

No está pasando, esto no está pasando, es solo un mal sueño y en cualquier momento me despertaré.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, Bella?

— ¿Ya no te quieres volver a caer, mamá? —Las voces que me hablaron eran diferentes, pero el rostro delante de mí era el mismo y solo la edad los diferenciaba.

¡Rayos! Esto en serio estaba pasando.

—Anthony, ve a tu cuarto por favor. —Llevé mi mano a mi frente y cerré mis ojos en un intento de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, y alejar el dolor de cabeza que me estaba causando.

—Pero mamá…

—Pero nada, no es una pregunta, es una orden. —Odiaba cuando tenía que ser dura con él, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban con creces—. Necesito hablar con Edward un momento. —La palabra "papá", no pudo salir de mis labios. ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí!

—Está bien. —Aceptó refunfuñando, y justo cuando iba pasando a mi lado rumbo a las escaleras, me dedicó un: "Te dije que regresaría", lleno de actitud. Levantó solo una comisura de sus labios, en una sonrisa que solo conocía a alguien capaz de hacerla, esa acción me hizo mirar el cielo y decir mentalmente:_"Ok, ok, ya entendí eso de cuidado con lo que deseas, pero cuando dije que me gustaría que se pareciera a él, no me refería a un simple copy, paste"._ Anthony aún no había puesto un solo pie en la escalera, cuando su pequeño cuerpo se volteó hacia nosotros y sus enormes y temerosos ojos nos miraran, con la respiración agitada. En solo segundos, Anthony corrió hacia donde estábamos, (más específicamente hasta donde se encontraba Edward) y estrelló su cuerpo contra él.

— ¿No te vas a ir verdad, papá? Ahora que regresaste por nosotros, no te irás. Mi mamá me dijo que ya nunca regresarías, pero yo le dije que no era cierto. Ya no te vayas, por favor. —Mi corazón se rompió, al ver a mi pequeño abrazado lo más que sus bracitos le permitían a Edward y escuchar su voz llena de miedo y esperanza. Edward se hincó para quedar a la altura de Tony y lo abrazó tan fuerte y estrechamente a su cuerpo, que por un momento sentí miedo de que le hiera daño.

—Claro que no, campeón. Volví por ustedes, y esta vez no me pienso ir. —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar la voz temblorosa de Edward, que podía apostar era por el llanto, aunque su cara enterrada en los cabellos de Anthony me hacía imposible ver su rostro. Además… ¿Eso significaba que aceptaba a Anthony?—. Ahora hazle caso a tu mamá y ve a tu habitación. —Lo soltó y cuando se puso de nuevo de pie, revolvió sus ya de por sí desordenados cabellos. Anthony caminó de nuevo hacia las escaleras, sin nunca retirar su mirada de nosotros y cuando estaba al pie de la escalera, miró intensamente y dudoso a Edward, hasta que por fin desapareció por ellas.

En cuanto Anthony se fue, un muy incómodo silencio, se instaló entre nosotros y es que… ¿Y ahora qué? No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos sabía qué sentir. ¿Debería de enojarme y sacarlo a patadas de mi casa, por siquiera atreverse a tocar la puerta después de todo lo que ha sucedido ya entre nosotros? ¿Debería de estar feliz porque después de años de tratar que Edward supiera la verdad, ahora aparentemente la sabía y aceptaba a Anthony? ¿Debería de soltarme a llorar porque ni siquiera sabía si en serio se quedaría, y ahora tendría que ver como mi hijo sufrir un segundo abandono? ¿Debería…?

Mis mil pensamientos por segundo se pararon abruptamente, al sentir unos brazos fuertemente abrazados a mi cintura. Al bajar mi cabeza, lo único que pude ver fue una cabeza de cabellos cobrizos a la altura de mi pecho y el cuerpo tembloroso de un hombre que ahora lloraba abrazado a mí, de la misma forma en la que mi pequeño de ocho años lo hacía.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella… Yo… ¡Dios, ni siquiera sé qué decir! Lo que te hice… Las cosas que te dije… Suena patético, pero no sabes en el infierno que se convirtió el ser yo, después de que leí esa carta. Bella, siento tanto el daño que te hice cuando éramos más jóvenes, el daño que te continué haciendo… —Ver a Edward arrodillado frente a mí, llorando descontroladamente, era una de las cosas que jamás pensé llegar a ver y lo único que pude hacer, fue quedarme petrificada en mi lugar.

—Entonces, ¿lo sabes todo? ¿Ya no crees que sea una zorra mentirosa? —Algo casi malévolo dentro de mí me llevó a decir-recriminar.

—Bella, por favor, no digas eso. Por favor, no lo digas. —Negó furiosamente con su cabeza y se abrazó a mi cintura aún más si eso era posible. Solté un largo suspiro y pasé mi mano por mi cabello, para después tallar mi cara. Traté de retirarme de su agarre, pero me fue imposible, así que de esa manera me vi obligada a hablar.

—Está bien, ya no lo diré, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ni siquiera sé qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí y más vale que tengas una buena explicación, porque si le rompes el corazón a mi hijo, yo me encargaré de que te quedes sin lo necesario para volver a concebir otro. —Nunca he sido una persona agresiva, pero la "mamá oso" dentro de mí, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a mi hijo, ni siquiera su padre.

—Tengo una buena razón, la mejor de las razones. Tú y mi hijo. —Me dieron ganas de gritarle: _¡Pues igual fue tu hijo durante ocho años y hasta ahora tienes la decencia de pararte por aquí! _ Pero tomé una profunda respiración y le di la oportunidad de continuar—. Yo sé que lo que te hice aquella noche no tuvo perdón, como te traté, como te seguí tratando, la forma en la que me rehusé a escucharte y sobre todo, el hecho de haberle faltado a nuestro hijo durante todo este tiempo. Bella yo… yo sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero… que Dios me perdone, pero es lo que más quiero en esta vida. Por favor, perdóname mi amor, por favor, dame una oportunidad más, no la merezco, pero por favor, dámela. Si te sirve de consuelo, nunca amé a Tanya, el único que la amó fue mi orgullo, mi orgullo que se quiso demostrar así mismo que podía estar perfectamente sin ti, pero no es cierto, Bella. Cada día desde que nos separamos, en algún momento del día, el recuerdo de tu rostro, tu voz y tu tacto, venía a mi cabeza. Me enfurecía el recordarte y desear que estuvieras conmigo aunque según yo, me hubieras engañado. Te juro por lo más sagrado, que el día que fuiste a mi boda, estuve a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda e irme contigo. Me importaba un rábano dejar a todos y todo atrás, si con eso podía estar contigo y saborearte de la forma que hice ese día. Solo la interrupción de Emmett me detuvo. Si eso quería hacer y sentía, cuando pensaba que me habías engañado, ya te imaginarás el giro que dio mi vida en cuanto leí la carta. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de la que hablabas en tus cartas, danos la oportunidad de juntos reconstruir y sanar lo que hace tiempo se rompió gracias a una noche de excesos, por malas decisiones por parte de ambos, nos hirió a los dos, pero la mayor víctima e inocente, es Anthony. Déjame estar aquí para ti y para él de ahora en adelante, nunca podré recuperar los años perdidos, pero dame la oportunidad de disfrutar con ustedes los que aún quedan por venir. —Ya no había llanto por su parte, pero su voz seguía cargada de sentimiento.

—Por favor, párate Edward. —Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir después de que él terminara con su verborrea. No uso la palabra verborrea en forma de burla, pero la velocidad con la que habló y no permitió ser interrumpido, solo la podía definir de esa forma. Sentí como los brazos de Edward se apretaron una vez más contra mi cintura, antes de contra su voluntad dejarme ir, se levantó de forma lenta y siempre mirando mi rostro, como si quisiera descubrir lo que estaba punto de hacer o decir.

Después de eso, le grité y le recriminé todo lo que había sentido durante todos esos años. Le dejé en claro que ahora era demasiado tarde, siete malditos años tarde y después lo corrí de mi casa, con la promesa de que pelearía porque no pudiera ver a Anthony después de todos sus años de abandono.

Me gustaría decir que hice eso.

Tal vez es lo que una mujer inteligente y menos enamorada hubiera hecho.

Pero yo no pude. Simplemente no pude.

Desde su altura, me vi obligada a doblar mi cuello por completo hacia arriba para poder verlo directamente a los ojos. Eso no ayudaba para darme un aire más autoritario, pero puse una de mis manos en forma de jarra y con mi mano libre, llevé mi dedo índice hasta su pecho en donde lo empujé con él lo más fuerte que pude.

—Tú, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, eres un total y completo cínico idiota. —Vi cómo se encogía en su lugar y había resignación en su rostro, por lo que supongo que fue la causa de que me dejara continuar sin interrumpirme—. Pero… —Mi voz se rompió por las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de mis ojos—, pero eres el cínico idiota, dueño de mi corazón desde que era una chiquilla y el padre de mi hijo. —Vi como una ligera esperanza se formaba en su mirada—. Y por eso… por eso te voy a dar una oportunidad. Pe… —Ni siquiera pude continuar, porque enseguida me sentí elevada del piso y envuelta por los brazos de un lloroso Edward, que no paraba de decir: "Gracias Bella, gracias", con una sonrisa también llorosa, me aparté de él y lo empujé con mis brazos cuando pude ver que tenía claras intenciones de besarme.

—Alto ahí, Edward. Dije que te daría una oportunidad, pero te daré una oportunidad para que me demuestres que te mereces esa oportunidad. —Edward me miró confundido y rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza sin comprender, por lo que me apresuré a aclararme—. Entre tú y yo han pasado muchas cosas, nos hemos hecho daño mutuamente y aunque no te quiero hacer sentir peor, tú sobre todo me hiciste daño. Mucho. No me puedes pedir que te deje entrar en mi vida así como así. Entiendo que quieras estar conmigo y por alguna extraña razón, te creo cuando me dices que me amas y créeme a mí cuando te digo que me da mucho gusto saber que por fin sabes la verdad, y que también me gustaría tenerte en mi vida de nuevo, porque en realidad nunca te dejé de amar. Pero lo que pasó entre nosotros, no se sana de un día para otro. Y lo más probable, es que si siguiera siendo esa chiquilla ciegamente enamorada de ti que fui en el pasado, me hubiera lanzado a tus brazos apenas hubieras pronunciado la palabra perdón. La vida me ha enseñado que no siempre el amor basta, si así lo fuera, nada de lo que pasó hubiera pasado en primer lugar. Estoy segura de que nos amábamos como pocas parejas lo pueden hacer, pero no fue suficiente, porque faltó confianza, faltó comunicación y sobraron los prejuicios. Ahora no me puedo dar el lujo de sencillamente confiar en ti y lanzarme a tus brazos, porque yo no sería la mayor perjudicada por mis decisiones, ya no estoy sola, Edward, ahora también tengo a mi hijo y no te voy a permitir que a él lo lastimes. Independientemente de que tú y yo no pudiéramos reconciliar nuestras diferencias, no quiero que vuelvas a prometerle a Anthony que te quedarás con él si no va a ser así. Yo le dije que su papá no estaba con nosotros, porque tiempo atrás habíamos peleado en una ocasión y no tuve oportunidad de decirle que lo estaba esperado, que no sabías que lo tenía, que era por eso que no estabas con él, no porque no lo quisieras. ¿Qué le diría ahora si desaparecieras?

—No pienso volver a desaparecer —habló entre dientes. Se veía enojado, pero se notaba que su enojo no iba dirigido hacia mí, supongo que sería con él mismo—. Y no sabía que era mi hijo, y ahora no me puedo ver siquiera lejos de él o incluso lejos de ti. Quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que las cosas tomen el rumbo que siempre debieron de haber tomado. —No pude evitar que una sonrisa sincera se colocara en mis labios y cuando estuve a punto de tomar su mano entre la mía, me detuve al recordar algo que no había tenido en mente hasta que él lo mencionó y dejé correr por el rumbo por el que llevó su conversación.

—Hay un pequeño y gran problema en el que no estás pensado, Edward. —Al ver que no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía, me apresuré a aclararlo—. Tanya. No sé si la recuerdes, pero ella es tu esposa.

—Ex —contestó de inmediato.

— ¿Ex? —pregunté ahora yo sin comprender, y sintiendo como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima y una agradable sensación que se instaló en mi pecho, que no sabría definirla.

—Sí. Ex esposa. Ya no estoy casado con Tanya, esa fue la razón por la que tardé en venir. Yo había encontrado uno de los muchos sobres que me habías mandado a los seis meses de casado, y dentro de él se encontraba la imagen de Anthony. No sabría decir qué fue… —Hizo una pausa, auto rodándose los ojos y bufando—. Bueno, en realidad creo que en gran parte fue que el niño, soy yo de nuevo, con decirte que al principio pensé que era una imagen de mí mismo. Pero además de eso, todo en él me gritaba que era mío, incluso más allá de que al reverso de la imagen estuviera su nombre con mi apellido. Cosa que nunca me cansaré de agradecerte que hicieras, a pesar de que fui un cerdo contigo. Fue como cuando la gente dice: "La sangre llama", y aunque mi primer impulso fue tomar el primer avión que me trajera directo hacia ustedes, fue más grande mi claridad de que lo que quería era recuperarlos. Supe de inmediato que si eso era lo que quería, entonces tenía que ser libre. —Se acercó a mí y tomó mis dos manos entre las suyas y dejó un beso sobre cada una de ellas.

—Tomó tres meses más lejos de ustedes el divorcio, pero valió cien porciento la pena, porque aquí estoy, con ustedes. —Vi casi en cámara lenta, como su rostro comenzaba lentamente a acercarse más y más al mío, y cómo su mirada nunca abandonó mis labios, pero en el momento justo en el que sentí su aliento sobre mi boca, recuperé la cordura y desvié mi rostro para que sus labios no tocaran los míos, en lugar de eso, me puse en puntillas para poder abrazarme fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

—Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí —le dije en apenas en un susurro junto a su oído, que realmente era sincero—. Pero ya no me puedo equivocar, no una vez más, ni Anthony, ni yo nos lo merecemos. Por favor, Edward, por favor demuéstrame que te mereces esa segunda oportunidad. —Me apreté aún más contra su cuerpo y ladeé ligeramente mi rostro para poder darle un beso en su mejilla.

Y así fue.

Su primera prueba fue quedarse a cuidar de nuestro hijo, mientras yo salía con Mike. Por supuesto que fue una prueba que estuvo lejos de causarle gracia. Cuando se lo dije, su rostro se tornó de un furioso rojo y lo vi apretar sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo. Estoy segura de que estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero pudo tragarse sus comentarios en cuanto le expliqué que no podía simplemente cancelarle a Mike, después de haberle asegurado que iría con él. Murmuró un: "lo superará", a lo que yo le respondí que él sería el que lo superaría y que le podía asegurar que una simple cena, no sería tan dura en comparación de presenciar una boda.

No dijo absolutamente nada más.

Claro que eso no significaba que su mini yo no tuviera nada que decir.

—A ver… Otra vez, ¿por qué mamá va a salir con Mike, si tú ya estás aquí? —le preguntó Anthony a su papá, mientras yo revoloteaba por la casa dejando todo listo para que ellos se pudieran quedar solos mientras yo salía.

—Eso mismo digo yo… —Edward se calló, en cuanto detuve mi andar y le lancé a la que Anthony denomina _"la mirada del mal"_—. Digo… Tu mamá ya había quedado de cenar con él y es de mala educación cancelar las citas de un momento para otro, el amigo de tu mamá se podría sentir muy ofendido —compuso, casi atragantándose con la palabras "cita" y "amigo".

—Lo superará —dijo cruzando sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho, y yo me detuve de nuevo con la boca abierta y negando con mi cabeza. Insisto, un sencillo y nada original _"Copy, paste_". Claro que mientras eso ocasionó mi incredulidad, en Edward desató su risa.

—Sep. Es mío —dijo con orgullo y revolviendo los cabellos de Anthony, dejando una maraña aún mayor sobre su cabeza.

—Pues los que lo tendrán que superar, son ustedes dos. —Me paré en frente de ellos y le entregué una lista a Edward sobre las actividades que tenía que realizar Anthony antes de dormir como: cena, baño, tarea pendiente, entre otras cosas. Era viernes, pero Anthony tenía prohibido hacer tarea durante el fin de semana, si le habían dejado alguna, tenía que hacerla el mismo viernes para que pudiera tener libre lo que restaba de su fin de semana.

—Prometo que no tardaré, corazón. —Bajé mi cabeza para dejar un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza de Anthony. Un Anthony muy enfurruñado, debo de añadir.

En los pocos momentos que duré despidiéndome de Anthony, fueron suficientes para que no supiera en dónde había quedado Edward cuando quise voltear hacia él. Claro que no me costó demasiado localizarlo de nuevo. Se encontraba en la entrada de mi casa, más exactamente en la puerta, en una puerta con Mike al otro lado de ella, con los ojos como platos mirándolo con incredulidad y Edward, para mejorar su estado, tenía los brazos sobre su pecho de forma tensa y con su cuello hacia abajo para mirar el rostro de Mike.

_Genial. _

— ¿Be-Bella? —me interrogó con nerviosismo Mike, en cuanto llegué a su lado y yo empujaba a Edward de la entrada.

—Hola, Mike —saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Quién es él? —me preguntó, sin parar de estudiar los rasgos del rostro de Edward y estoy segura que ya se estaría dando cuenta de quién era, si lo estaba mirando tan de cerca y podía sumar dos más dos.

—Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, el papá de Anthony. —Se adelantó a auto presentarse, y remarcando el "Anthony" en su nombre y la palabra "papá".

— ¿El papá de Anthony? —Solté un largo suspiro y me limité a asentir con mi cabeza—. Pe-pero, ¿cómo? —preguntó sin comprender y estoy segura de que tenía una buena razón para no hacerlo. Ni siquiera yo misma entendía muy bien todo esto.

—Una historia muy larga, en la cena te cuento un poco mejor. —Le di la espalda para despedirme y con lo primero que me topé fue con padre e hijo, enfurruñados y cruzados de brazos sobre el pecho, uno al lado del otro, observándome.

Lo bueno es que les dije que fueran discretos, porque si no…

—No tardaré, estaré aquí antes de media noche. —A ninguno de los dos les pareció, pero se limitaron a asentir con su cabeza.

La cena con Mike fue… algo incómoda, en realidad muy incómoda, aunque no esperaba nada diferente. No me cuestionó sobre Edward en cuanto llegamos al restaurante, pero sentí que yo le debía una explicación. Decir que no le pareció mi decisión de dejar de vernos cuando recién comenzábamos a hacerlo, sería subestimar su reacción, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. Preguntó si todo esto era porque había regresado con el papá de Anthony y fui honesta con él al contestarle que no estaba con Edward, pero igual me mantuve firme en mi decisión de no vernos más. Aunque no estuviera con Edward, había llegado con él a un extraño período de reconciliación, en donde le había dado una oportunidad para demostrarme que nos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad como pareja, así que no era correcto darle falsas esperanzas a Mike y hacerlo esperar.

Mi llegada a casa, la definiría más bien como interesante.

—Nos mentiste. —Fue lo primero que me dijo mi hijo, con tono indignado y alzando su pequeño mentón a un lado de Edward en cuanto entré por la puerta. Edward lo miraba divertido, estoy casi segura de que su diversión iba principalmente porque si bien, él no me podía recriminar nada, pero su pequeño traidor, sí lo haría.

— ¿Qué es eso de que les mentí? Y también estoy feliz de verte por cierto —le dije caminando hacia él y dejando un beso en su frente.

—Nos dijiste que estarías aquí antes de la media noche. ¡Son las doce, cinco! —Yo rodé mis ojos y después le lancé una mirada a Edward, que trataba de controlar su risa.

—Tienes que admitir que mi hijo tiene un punto —dijo, estirándose para abrazar a Anthony contra su costado, y mis ojos estuvieron a punto de llenarse de lágrimas ante la escena, pero aparté rápidamente ese sentimiento de mi cabeza.

—Muy simpáticos los dos, pero es hora de que Anthony vaya a la cama, de hecho, hace rato que debería de estar ahí. Así que a la cama, jovencito —le dije después de darle un abrazo y beso de las buenas noches. Mi corazón se volvió a hinchar con una extraña sensación, cuando Anthony aunque tímido, se acercó a Edward para desearle buenas noches y el sentimiento incrementó cuando Edward repitió mis acciones.

—Buenas noches, campeón.

— ¿Mañana sí iremos al cine a ver la película? —le preguntó esperanzado, antes de subir las escaleras. Yo elevé una de mis cejas a forma de cuestionamiento hacia Edward, pero él me ignoró para prestar su atención a nuestro hijo.

—Ve a dormir, yo hablaré de eso con tu mamá. —Anthony asintió furiosamente y después salió corriendo por las escaleras. No importaba cuántas veces le dijera que no lo hiciera, le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

—Muy bien, escucho —le dije cruzándome de brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Solo quería saber, si estabas de acuerdo en que salgamos los tres juntos al cine a ver una película que me comentaba Anthony, tiene muchas ganas de ver.

— ¿Los tres? —le pregunté, sin saber si había entendido bien.

—Sí, los tres, del verbo podría ir solo con Anthony si así tú lo deseas, pero no hay nada que me encantaría más que el poder salir los tres juntos. —Sentí que las mismas mariposas que se instalaban en mi estómago cuando era más joven, regresaron a mí, a la vista de su característica sonrisa ladeada. Me aclaré la garganta y me enderecé en mi lugar para recuperar el sentido común.

Ya hemos pasado por esto antes Bella. ¡Sé fuerte, caramba!

—Sí, podríamos ir los tres juntos, no le veo el problema —dije encogiéndome de hombros. La realidad era que si decía que no iba con ellos, él creería que me afecta estar cerca de él y por eso huyo, por eso iría con ellos. O eso era lo que me decía a mí misma.

—¡Perfecto! Mañana paso por ustedes a las cuatro de la tarde, estuve viendo con Anthony la hora de las funciones y la nuestra sería la de las cinco. ¿Qué te parece la hora? —Parecía tan emocionado como un niño en Navidad, y su expresión me hizo bajar un poco la guardia. Solo un poco.

—Esa hora está bien —contesté lo más indiferente y luchando porque su muy contagiosa sonrisa en sus labios, no se instalara también en los míos.

— ¿Bella? —dijo, justo cuando estaba punto de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Sí? —contesté algo insegura, porque la expresión de su cara se había tornado de pronto triste y nostálgica.

—Gracias. Gracias por decirle a Anthony desde un principio quién era su papá, aunque el idiota haya sido tan necio como para no escuchar. —Me sonrió triste y volvió a hablar—. Incluso hablando con él, me dijo que tú le habías mostrado imágenes mías para que me pudiera conocer. No sé cómo podré pagarte y agradecerte esto.

—Puedes agradecérmelo siendo el padre que Anthony se merece. —Mi voz tembló sin saber si las siguientes palabras las debería de decir, pero aún así lo hice—. Y el hombre que yo tal vez necesite. —Ni siquiera me detuve a ver su reacción, de inmediato cerré la puerta.

.

.

.

Los siguientes cuatro meses, fueron una montaña rusa de sentimientos, altas y bajas. Estuvieron llenos de salidas al cine, parques, albercas, picnics y cenas. Todas con Anthony, por su puesto. Aunque mi relación con Edward también había ido creciendo paso, a paso.

Pasó un mes para que le permitiera sostener mi mano y en ocasiones poner su brazo sobre mis hombros o cintura cada vez que salíamos, y casi otro mes después, permití que me besara una vez que se estaba despidiendo después de que hubiéramos regresado del parque acuático. No respondí el beso, pero igual no me moví, ni hice ningún ademán de rechazo, simplemente le sonreí una vez se hubo separado de mí y dije adiós. Tal vez eran muy pequeños y a largo plazo los pasos que estaba tomando con Edward, pero cada vez que sentía que mis rodillas temblaban con su presencia o que mis brazos picaban por alcanzar los suyos, recordaba la lección que la vida me había dado y volvía a recobrar la calma. No es que Edward fuera una mala persona, y de hecho tengo que admitir que estaba haciendo un trabajo magnífico en demostrar que se merecía esa segunda oportunidad, pero aún no sentía que estuviéramos listos para estar juntos.

Quería que fuera algo que obtuviera con el tiempo que estábamos pasando juntos, las bases que le faltaron a nuestra relación en la ocasión pasada. Quería estar segura que era algo que los dos deseábamos, mas allá de la responsabilidad que compartíamos al tener un hijo en común.

Para el punto de los cuatro meses, sin saber muy bien cómo había pasado, ya de alguna manera estábamos "juntos". Solo sé que él me había besado una vez más y yo había respondido el beso, sellando una especie de acuerdo mudo. Cuando salíamos, en más de una ocasión, me llamaban señora o me preguntaban por mi esposo, al igual que a Edward por su esposa. Ninguno de los dos respondía, pero tampoco contradecía. El tomarnos de las manos, las muestras de afecto, caricias y besos, parecieron también ser pactadas en el acuerdo, pues eran cosas que abundaban entre nosotros. No habíamos llegado hasta el punto de dormir juntos, pero por lo demás parecíamos una pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra. No decíamos con etiquetas lo que éramos, pero supongo que habíamos entrado en una etapa de "prueba".

Aunque sin saber tampoco cómo o por qué, sentí que todo cambió a los siete meses de que Edward regresara a mi vida. Fue como si de pronto supiera que el período de prueba había terminado.

—Te ves hermosa, Bella —me dijo mi amiga Angela, cuando terminé de colocar el labial color rojo en mis labios. Miré mi vestido color negro con corte princesa hasta mis rodillas y mis tacones color hueso en el espejo, junto con mi cabello suelto y decidí que era verdad, me sentía bonita.

—Gracias, y también gracias por cuidar de Anthony esta noche.

— ¿Para qué son las amigas? Además… esta es una noche especial.

—Solo va a ser una cena —le dije tratando de contener mi propia emoción, así como Angela, sentía que esta no iba a ser solo una cena, iba a ser "_la cena_".

* * *

**~*The One And Only*~**

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only__Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms, __So come on and give me a chance __To prove I am the one who can walk that mile __Until the end starts..._

___________Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primero y único Prometo que soy digno de estar en tus brazos, así que vamos, dame la oportunidad para demostrar, que soy el que puede caminar esa milla hasta que el final comience... _

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

Bella charlaba animadamente y comía sin preocupación, en el departamento que yo había estado rentando durante mi estadía en América, pero a diferencia de ella, yo no podía comer bien por el nudo que se había instalado a mi estómago, gracias a los nervios.

Metí mi mano al bolsillo de mi saco y la sensación de la cajita de terciopelo, trajo recuerdos a mi memoria y la misma sensación de expectación-terror, de años atrás.

—Bella, tengo algo que decirte y aunque planeaba hacerlo un poco más adelante, he llegado a la conclusión de que si no lo hago ahora, terminaré por vomitar lo poco que he podido comer por los nervios. —Bella me miró sin entender, pero igual me apresuré a ponerme sobre una rodilla. Una exclamación salió de la boca de Bella, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin derramar.

—Isabella Swan, vengo a hacerte una propuesta que años atrás tuve la intención de hacer porque te amaba y que ahora la repito, porque el sentimiento no ha cambiando en absoluto. —Saqué la pequeña caja de color azul y la abrí, mostrando la banda de oro blanco y un pequeño diamante en el centro—. Gracias a mi trabajo actual, podría ofrecerte un anillo mejor, pero me pareció lo correcto que viniera ante ti, a pedirte el honor de que aceptes ser mi esposa, con el anillo que años atrás estoy seguro debió de estar en tu dedo. Así que… ¿Qué dice, señorita Swan? ¿Me haría el honor de convertirse en la señora Cullen? —No me di cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo el aliento, hasta que vi como Bella, que ahora dejaba que sus lágrimas bañaran su rostro, asentía con su cabeza y murmuraba un, "sí quiero". No lo pensé dos veces y me apresuré a poner el anillo sobre su dedo y acto seguido, me incorporé de mi lugar para besarla y murmurar miles de "gracias" entre besos.

Entre esos mismos besos, encontramos el camino hacia mi habitación temporal y la ropa fue desapareciendo, de la misa forma que desaparecía ese peso en mi corazón que hace años llevaba cargando conmigo. Besé con adoración cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de Bella, una vez caímos los dos en la cama, sin la ropa como obstáculo entre nosotros.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —le pregunté, en cuanto había posicionado mi miembro en su entrada, al recordar el pequeño gran detalle, de lo idiota que había sido con ella la última vez que habíamos estado juntos de manera inconsciente.

—Tan segura como que si se te ocurre decir o hablar algo sobre lo que pasó hace años, te golpearé —me dijo con una sonrisa, pero de alguna manera sabía que hablaba en serio. La miré a los ojos durante un tiempo, algo dubitativo, pero después de no encontrar temor en sus ojos, comencé a entrar en ella de la forma más lenta y delicada que pude, mientras la besaba. En cuanto estuve por completo dentro de ella, me quedé inmóvil, pero entré en pánico cuando sentí que sus lágrimas mojaban mi rostro. Traté de inmediato retirarme de encima de ella, pero me lo impidió al estrecharse con fuerza de mi espalda y rodear con sus piernas mi cintura.

—Bella, por favor déjame ir, te estoy lastimando.

—No me estás lastimando, tonto. —Levantó sus caderas para encontrarlas con las mías y yo tuve que cerrar mis ojos y mi mandíbula de forma casi dolorosa, en un intento de controlarme y no moverme.

—¿Y esas lágrimas me las estoy imaginando o qué?

—No son lágrimas de dolor, Edward, solo que me sobrepasó lo maravillosa que la sensación puede ser.

—Así debió de haber sido la ocasión pasada también, mi amor —le dije limpiado sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y besando sus labios. Sus caderas se movieron nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión yo me apresuré a seguirles el paso. Después de que ambos llegamos a la cima, coloqué a Bella sobre mi pecho, mientras dibujaba patrones sin sentido en su espalda.

— ¿Crees que a Anthony le guste Inglaterra? —preguntó de pronto Bella y yo no puede evitar que una carcajada ligera saliera de mis labios.

— ¿Que si le gustará? No para de preguntarme cómo es y por qué nadie le había dicho antes que era mitad británico. Incluso después de terminar de mofarse de mi forma "extraña" de hablar, se la pasa intentando copiar mi acento.

—Ya decía yo que tenía varios días hablando como si trajera una papa en la boca —dijo acompañando mi risa.

En medio de esas risas, me di cuenta de que Bella y yo tendríamos nuestro_"Felices para siempre",_ que siempre debimos haber tenido.

No sin problemas para siempre.

No sin desacuerdos para siempre.

No cada momento de nuestra relación será de color de rosa para siempre.

Pero sí juntos y felices por lo que resta de nuestras vidas, juntos.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno... De verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado este Two-Shot que quise compartir con ustedes, gracias por haberlo leído, sus favoritos y reviews :') **

**Tal vez consideré la posibilidad de un epilogo pero eso sería mas delante y si a ustedes les interesa saber un poco mas de su vida juntos :)**

**De nuevo gracias por haber haber leído y hasta luego!**

**Un beso y un abrazo**

**Att: Made. **


End file.
